Yios Tou Thanatos (Son of Death)
by tillerm62
Summary: Kade Wilson, a son of Thanatos, Resents his father and everything he stands for. But against his better interests, he finds himself caretaker of the Camp Half-Blood Cemetery. When he meets a new comer in the woods around the cemetery, he finds that not everyone hates him for who his father is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson. The only thing I own is the story I have typed and certain characters.**

**The knife I described kind of poorly in this chapter looks like this: ** tac-force-tf-592bk-black-punisher-spring-assisted-knife/

**As always, thanks to my readers for tuning in and please leave a review!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Kade**

I couldn't remember the last time I considered something beautiful. Fifteen years after I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and I had yet to see anything beautiful in the world. Then again, when your father is the literal personification of death; you tend to have a grim look on life. It probably didn't help that I volunteered to become the caretaker of the new camp cemetery, where I built my own cabin on the edge of the woods with the help of the Hephaestus cabin. but that was about five or six years ago. Since then the wood nymphs told me I've become a sort of fairy tale to the other campers, especially the new ones. I guess that made sense, seeing as I barely ate with the others and rarely participated in capture the flag; but when I did I dominated.

Anyways, I guess being a son of Death wasn't all bad. I learned that I could shadow travel, which apparently only children of the underworld can do. It really helps when I don't want to be bothered, which is almost always. But I guess I should stop boring you with my past and get to what you guys came here for.

Our story begins near the beginning of my 16th year at Camp, when my father decided to finally come and visit me. I can still remember that damn day clearly. It was my 19th birthday, and I only planned to do what I always did: clean the graves and practice by myself in the woods. But when I got dressed and grabbed my tools, I was surprised to find someone at the cemetery. It looked like a man in his late forties, with brown hair that was starting to grey. He was dressed in a black business suit that made me feel uneasy, which hardly ever happened. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I said to him as I set down my gardening tools. He turned to me and my gut instantly dropped. His eyes were grey, like a corpse's; his skin paler then a daughter of Aphrodite when you tell them they don't look good.

"Why, hello there, Kade." The man said to me. His voice sounded like a mixture between sandpaper and a car bass. "How do you know my name?" I told him as i rubbed my sore ears. "Oh, don't you remember your own father?" he said with a smile that made me shiver. "Dad...?" I said, confused about what he meant. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks. "Thanatos?" I said, and my father nodded. "What... the FUCK are you doing here!?" I shouted at him, which surprisingly threw him off guard. "What, a father cant visit his son on his birthday?" He told me as he held his hands out. "I don't know, you never have before! You dumped me here when I was three and never came back!" I shouted at him angrily. "Well, there's always a time to start." He said, pulling something out of his suit's pocket. "This is for you, Kade. I wish I could stay and explain how it works, but I've already been gone for too long. Don't want the boss to get mad, now do we?" He said with a smirk as he tossed the small object over to me. I caught the object and looked down to see a small pocket knife.

The knife had two skulls that looked like they belonged on the Punisher or something, and it had a pointed knob at one end, almost like a glass breaker. "What is this?" I said as I looked up, but Thanatos was already gone. I looked back down at the knife and began to fidget with it. It was spring loaded, so all I had to do to open it was push down on a small lever on the side. I pushed down on the lever and the blade sprung out, almost too fast for me to see. I pressed my finger lightly on the edge of the blade and I could feel it was pretty sharp. I had to admit, it was a nice blade, and I probably would have liked it more if it hadn't came from my father.

I decided not to focus on my encounter with Death much as I walked back to my tools. Picking them up, I began my daily task of fixing the flowers on the graves and cleaning up any trash the satyrs left in the cemetery. once I was done I headed back to my cabin to put my tools away and prepare for my training. I grabbed my usual sword and throwing knives, then put on a pair of leather gauntlets. I set out into the woods behind the cabin and began by practicing my throwing techniques. After a few minutes of stretching I threw my first knife, and the satisfying "Thunk" of the knife hitting the target made me relax a little. I continued throwing until I ran out of knives, at which point I gathered my blades and took a small break.

I sat down by a tree and decided to examine my father's "gift" again. After a few minutes of fiddling, I grew frustrated and angry at my father. Why would he show up NOW when he could have talked to me at ANY TIME?! I stood up and opened the pocket knife, throwing it as hard as I could at a tree. When i looked up at my target, however, I noticed a startled girl beside the tree with the knife in it. In a panic I jumped behind a tree and shadow traveled my way out of there, faintly hearing her call out to me as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. The only original content here is my own story and several of the characters.**

**As always, I'd like to thank my readers for their support and please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sarah**

It had only been an hour since I had entered Camp Half-Blood and already someone was throwing knives at me. It's not like I did anything, well, besides ditching my tour guide. I'd figured if I needed to find some place, I could just ask another camper. But as I stared back at the teen who threw the knife, I was beginning to think this was a bad idea. As he dashed behind a tree, I tried to get him to stop. "Wait, where are you going?" I called after him, sprinting to the spot where he was standing; but by the time I got there, he was already gone. It was like he just vanished or something. Confused, I turned around and pulled the knife from the tree. I could probably ask one of the others if they knew who it belonged to, then I could just stop by their cabin.

As I entered the clearing where most of the camp was located, I heard a male voice call me. "There you are, Newbie! I've been looking for you!" I sighed as I turned around to see Grover Underwood, the satyr that brought me in. "Hey, Grover. Sorry for ditching you like that." I said as I tried to hide the knife, but Grover saw it before I could completely hide it. "Oh gods, please tell me you aren't a Hermes kid, we already have enough thieves to worry about." He said as he rolled his eyes. "What? No, I found this in the woods. I almost stepped into some guy's target practice, but he ran off before I could give it back to him." I replied as i took out the knife and showed it to him. "Really? I can't think of anyone who would practice alone in the woods. But anyways, let's see if we can figure out who this belongs to."

As Grover studied the knife, his expression seemed to go from cheerful to sad. "You said a guy threw this in the woods?" He said after a while, looking up at me with concerned eyes. "Yeah, why?" I said hesitantly, wondering if I did the wrong thing. "Because the only person I can think of who would own a knife like this would be Kade, but nobody's even heard from him for years now." I must have looked shocked, because Grover handed me back the knife. "Yeah, he's been here longer than I have. and back when I first arrived, he didn't talk much with anybody." "But why? was he just shy?" I wondered aloud. "No, mainly because his father is Thanatos." I held up my hand to stop him. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. He's the god of... death?" I said nervously. Grover just smirked and chuckled. "Close. He's just the personification of it. he helps souls cross over to the river styx and all that fun stuff."

I looked back down at the strange pocket knife. "So what happened to him? did he die or something?" "No, he just secluded himself, became the caretaker of the cemetery, and lives like a hermit." Grover told me as he shook his head. I looked at all the cabins, noticing all the different symbols. "Where's his cabin? I want to give him back his knife." Grover looked around at the cabins, before chuckling to himself. "You won't find it here. He built his own cabin at the edge of the woods, near the cemetery." I looked around, and finally saw the dilapidated sign pointing to the cemetery. As I turned to walk away, Grover grabbed my arm. "Hey now, if you're gonna give it back to him, just be careful. being alone for so long could do some stuff to your brain." I smiled at grover, looking out for me even though I didn't need it. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye out."

Finished with my short investigation, I walked down the overgrown path to the cemetery. As I rounded the bend, I saw the cabin Grover was talking about. It was a simple wooden shack, but it still had the elegant look of the other cabins. I nervously walked up to the cabin door, almost afraid to knock. But it turns out I didn't have to, because when my hand was a foot from the door, it opened on it's own. Kade stepped out, almost running into me and I quickly stepped back. "Um... hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for sticking around, I've been thinking i've been getting depressed lately, but i'm not entirely sure. So in the meantime, i'll jusyt keep writing so i can distract myself. Anyways! I don't own Percy Jackson, the only things i own are the plot and some characters.**

**as always, Thanks to my readers for reviewing my stories, and please stick around.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Kade**

To say I was shocked when I exited my cabin and ran into the same girl from earlier outside is an understatement. It took all I had in me to not shadow travel my ass out of there, but my curiosity about this girl eventually convinced me to stay. "Wha-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, trying to compose myself. "I just wanted to introduce myself, and return your knife." She said as I looked down and saw my dad's knife in her hands. "Oh, that. Yeah, thanks I guess." I said as I half-heartedly took the knife. "I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you, Kade." She said cheerfully, and I wondered to myself just how much she knew of me. "Um, nice to meet you too." I said awkwardly, turning around and throwing the knife onto my bed. I grabbed a katana off my shelf and closed the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have practice." I said as I walked past Sarah. "Oh, can I join you? I'm new here, so I think it's about time I got some training in." I looked back at her, slightly annoyed. "Do you even know who your lineage is?" She shook her head. "No, only that it's one of the male gods."

_Great, so she could be a daughter of pretty much anyone._ "Do you have anything you're really good at?" I said, trying to help her out and also get a bead on how annoying she would be. "Not that I know of, but I've been told that I can draw pretty well." I put my hand on my chin and thought for a second. "No, I can't think of anyone who was a god of drawing." I said, pulling out my katana. "You have a weapon?" Sarah looked at my sword in amazement before she answered. "Um, no. Like I said, I just got here. I ran into you when I ditched my tour guide." I shook my head, before I walked back to my cabin. "Well, that explains why you were in my neck of the woods by yourself." I told her as I pulled a short sword off the wall. "Here, try this." I said as I handed it to her. She took a second to get familiar with the sword before she looked at me.

"It's actually really well balanced." She said as she swung it a few times. "Yeah, it's designed that way." I said as I readied myself. "You ready? I'm going to go easy, just to test your skills." She looked at my stance and prepared her own fighting stance. "Yeah, just one question though." I charged her and swung, although she blocked it. _Color me impressed._ "Yeah, what is it?" I said as she pushed my sword away and dashed back. "Why does everyone else talk about you like you're a bad guy. You seem pretty nice to me." That actually caught me off guard, and she snuck in a low blow that hit my side. "OW! Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I dropped my katana. _How long has it been since I got hit?_ I thought to myself as Sarah dropped her sword. "OHMYGODAREYOUALRIGHT?!" she said as she ran to help me stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just help me to my cabin, I got some ambrosia there." I said through gritted teeth. She helped me stand, and together we stumbled to the cabin door. "Now, what was that you said about the other campers? something about them saying I'm a bad guy?" I said as I rummaged through my medbag. "Oh, did I say that?" Sarah said, clearly embarrassed and trying to avoid the situation. "Yes. You did. Now what did you say?" I glared at her. She looked a little scared as she answered shyly. "When I talked to Grover about you, some of the campers were whispering about you." She said as she hid her face from me. "But I didn't believe what I heard, ok?" I looked back at my side as the ambrosia kicked in. "What were they saying?" I asked as I stood up, my legs still a tiny bit shaky. "Well, I heard a few talking about how they thought you might be plotting something, and I think another was wondering how you weren't dead yet."

_Typical. _"Yeah, that sounds like something that'd be said about me, alright." I said sarcastically as I sat on my bed. "Why? Shouldn't you go talk to them about it?" Sarah asked as she sat next to me. _Gods, why does she insist on staying close to me? _"Yeah, if I wanted them to see me like this." I told her as i motioned to my scruffy, unkempt hair and scraggly beard. She smiled and laid back. "Well, we could get you a haircut, and you could shave. I know someone from the Aphrodite Cabin, maybe she could help." I looked at her questioningly. "I thought you said you just got here. How do you know someone from Aphrodite Cabin?" She shook her head and chuckled. "I knew her before I came here. As a matter of fact, we came here together." I rolled my eyes and got up, Examining a few of my weapons on the wall. "Makes sense. But what do you think she'll do when you lead her back here and she sees my cabin?"

Sarah sat up and simply smiled. "We'll figure it out when we get there." She stood up and held out her hand. "So what do you say? Wanna change your image?" _I got to admit, she's alright. _I thought as I smirked and shook her hand. "Sure. It'd be nice to hang out with other _living_ people again."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get it out. I'm not sure why, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey there, True Believers! Yes, it's time for another chapter in the Yios Tu Thanatos storyline! I would first off like to thank my readers, whose patience helps me believe that I'm not being rushed so that I can give you a good story.**

**Please don't forget to review, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sarah**

As I said my goodbyes to Kade, I had hope this plan would work. Kade seemed like a nice guy, though he did have some antisocial tendencies. But in time, I think I could change that. First things first though, I had to get him a haircut. As these thoughts ran through my head I found myself outside the Aphrodite Cabin, where the stench of perfume was almost unbearable. I walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that my friend Ashley would answer. _Th__ank gods_. I thought as she opened it, her long blonde hair flowing behind her like a movie star. It probably didn't hurt that her Aunt was Selene Dion. "Sarah!" She said as she brought me in for a perfume-mustard gas-mixed hug. "Hey, how are you settling in?" I asked her between gasps for air. "Oh it's fantastic! Piper really helped a lot when I was deciding what bunk I got." I smiled warmly and pulled away. "Well, if you're not to busy, I need your help with something." _Oh shit, I shouldn't have said it like that. _I thought as her eyes lit up. "Ooooooh, is it a boy? It's a boy, isn't it?" She asked as I rolled my eyes. "Kind of, ok? Just follow me."

I grabbed her hand and walked back towards the cemetery. "Where are we going?" Ashley asked curiously as I lead her down the path. "To the cemetery. There's someone I want you to meet." I told her as I rounded the bend. "Who? Are they cute? Whats their name? What Cabin are they from?" _Maybe Ashley wasn't the best choice to give Kade a haircut. _I thought as Ashley bombarded me with questions. "You'll be able to ask them yourself in a minute!" I said teasingly as Kade's cabin came into view. "Whoa, talk about decor." Ashley said as Kade exited his Cabin. "Well, you can thank the Hephaestus kids for that. They thought it'd be funny to give the son of death a Hermit look." He said as he approached us. "Is this your friend?"

"hi, I'm Ashley Dion, perhaps you've heard of my Aunt, Selene?" Ashley told Kade as she reached out to shake his hand. Kade hesitated before lightly shaking her hand. "Kade Wilson. You're an Aphrodite daughter aren't you?" He said as he let go. "Why, yes, I am! what tipped you off?" Ashley replied with a smile. "You carry around the arrogance of Aphrodite, plus you reek of perfume." Shocked, Ashley turned to me as if to ask if he was serious. "Hey, he said it, not me." I said as I raised my hands defensively. Ashley looked back at Kade with a slightly irritated look. "You're lucky you're a friend of Sarah's, otherwise I'd slap you." Kade raised his hands. "Sorry, Princess, didn't mean to offend you." _Alright, he's pretty cool._ I thought as Ashley walked to Kade's cabin. "Well, let's see what we have to work with."

Kade allowed her inside and followed her. I stood outside for a moment when Kade walked back outside with a chair and a pair of scissors. He sat down and Ashley came out with a blanket, which she wrapped around Kade's neck. He sat quietly as she began to cut, Shortening his somewhat long hair to a more manageable length. When she finished with his hair she moved on to his beard, at which point Kade handed her a small razor. She began to shave Kade, inch by inch clearing his face. When she finished, Kade stood up, his freshly shaven face surprisingly chiseled. "Now that is a face an Aphrodite kid could love!" Said Ashley as she looked at her handiwork. "You think so?" Kade asked, unsure about her claim. "Well, I wouldn't say Aphrodite, but maybe an Apollo kid." I said, trying to not get Kade's hopes up. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said, smiling at me.

I wasn't sure, but by the way Kade started chuckling, I guess I started blushing, or something. "Well, I'm gonna go see how I look. Then I might go do some training." Kade said as he walked back towards his cabin. "Oh shit! I almost forgot to clean the graves today!" He suddenly said as he hurried to grab his tools. "Wait, the graves?" Ashley said with a confused look. "Yeah, Since he's a Son of Thanatos, it doesn't bother him to be around the dead as much as it bothers us." Ashley still had a look of confusion on her face. "Thanatos...? Who is that one again?" She said, before quickly adding "No offense, there's just so many gods and goddesses to keep track of." Kade chuckled lightly as he continued to walk to the cemetery. "None taken. If I was you I'd be glad I didn't know who Thanatos was." he said as he sat down at the first gravestone.

After a few minutes of brushing and cleaning, Kade got up and moved to the next one. "How long does this normally take?" Ashley asked impatiently. "One does not rush the care of the deceased." Kade said calmly. "And besides, it's a small cemetery. It should only be about 10 more graves. You two can go ahead and start if you want." He said as he sat down at the next grave. "Fine by me, let's go, Sarah." Ashley said to me as she picked up one of Kade's swords.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for tuning in to Yios Tu Thanatos, The newest series in the Percy Jackson Fanfic L****ineup! Please be patient because this is my first actual fight scene.**

I'd** like to thank all of my readers, and please don't forget to review and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Kade**

As I finished up the last gravestone, I could hear the two girls sparring behind me. I packed up my cleaning supplies and watched them fight as I walked into my cabin. After a few seconds I grabbed my scimitar and walked to join them. "I thought you had a Katana?" Sarah said as she noticed me walk up. "It's good to train with a variety of weapons, that way you always have a backup plan." I said as I unsheathed my sword. "Sounds legit." said the blonde, whose name I learned was Ashley. I turned to Sarah and motioned to her friend with my sword. "Why don't you take a break? I'll spar with her for a few." Sarah looked at her friend, who shrugged and got into a battle stance. "Fine by me, I could use some experience against someone other than Sarah." she said as I took my stance. "Be careful what you wish for."

Ashley rushed me with her short sword raised above her head. I easily deflected it, giving her pointers as we fought. "You telegraphed, try not to move unless you're ready to commit." I said as I swung upward and parried her slice. "Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" She taunted as she sidestepped. "No, but trust me, you'll know when i'm being sarcastic." I blocked her attack then feinted to her left, before turning the other way and swiping for her ankles. She wasn't expecting it, and as a result fell back on her rear. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" She yelped before i held my sword tip a few inches from her neck. "Do you yield?" I said with a smirk. She pushed away the sword and offered me her hand. "Not like I had much of a choice, did I?" She said as I helped her up. "Not really. Give me a second, I'll be right back." I said as I walked into my cabin. I put away the scimitar and pulled out a simple rapier, one I had the Hephaestus kids model after the one Peter Pan used years ago.

"Now let's see how you do against this. I'll go easy and stay defensive." I said to Ashley as I unsheathed my new weapon. As I readied myself, Ashley charged at me, swinging wildly. I easily parried several of the strikes, but had to dodge the last one. "Not so easy now, Is it?" She joked as I blocked several more swipes. "Only if you hit me!" I retorted. I saw Sarah smile out of the corner of my eye, and I kept blocking and parrying, making several bad attempts at attacking. When Ashley finally ran out of energy, I finally disarmed her and held the tip of the Rapier under her Chin. "2-0. Wanna try again?" I said as I heard Sarah chuckle behind me. "No, no, I think it's time we give Sarah a fighting chance." Ashley replied as I lowered my weapon.

I looked over at young redhead. "What do you say? You up for a round or two?" I asked as I switched my weapon for my katana. "I guess I'm game." I heard her say as I turned around. She was already standing with her weapon drawn, so I decided to play some mind games with her. "Be warned, when I used to play Capture the Flag, whenever I used my katana we won." I told her as I readied for my attack. "Oh, is that so?" She said with a smile. "We'll see if that's true." _Damn, she's good._ I thought as I sprinted at her with my katana ready to slice. She sidestepped and twirled, bringing her short sword up to slice my back. I fell into a roll, causing her to miss. As I landed on my feet, I sliced up towards her legs, which she had left wide open. Sarah jumped over my blade, slashing down towards my neck. Her blade nicked the back of my neck, causing me to lose feeling in my arm.

Grimacing, I pushed Sarah back with my feet, causing her to slide back several yards. I jumped up onto my feet and felt my neck. _It's a small scratch, but it's pretty deep. That explains why I can't feel my arm. _I thought as I slashed at her side. She blocked and tried to slash at my face. My arm wasn't responding as well, so she managed to cut me just below my eye. _G__ods, that one stings._ I thought as I dropped to one knee. I looked up, and saw Sarah's face full of concern. "Ok, I think you win this round." I told her as I tried to stand. My legs bucked, and I fell back onto my knees. "Gods, Sarah, what did you do to him?" I heard Ashley say as Sarah walks over to help me up.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for coming back for more of my craziness! I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own several of the characters, and the plot that I've written.**

**I want to thank my readers, and please don't forget to leave a review! And as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Sarah**

As Ashley helped Kade into his cabin to heal, I couldn't help but look at my sword. Did I really just do that to Kade? HOW did I do that to Kade? I walked up to the cabin door and watched as Kade ate some Ambrosia. "Are you ok?" I asked as Kade looked over to me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If you had swung that sword at my neck just a little bit faster, I would have been hurt more than just a small dose of numbing." He said as he flexed his fingers. "It's pins and needles right now, but it should be better soon." He said as he got up. "That was impressive, by the way. I think you might be an Ares kid." He told me with a chuckle. _how can he be chuckling when he almost lost and arm? _I thought as Ashley helped him to the Door. "Are you sure you should be moving like this when you just got hurt?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Ambrosia's strong stuff." He tells us as he flexes his arm. "I'll live." Kade looked outside and frowned. "It's not good to just drop your weapons on the ground." He said, walking to the weapons me and Ashley had dropped when we helped Kade. "Yeah, well, we couldn't really help you if we had weapons in our hands." Ashley said with a smirk. "Yeah, but if you drop your weapon on the ground like that, especially if it's not your weapon, it'll damage the weapon." Kade replied as he picked up the weapons and walked back to the cabin. "I think I'm just gonna lie down now. you guys just go back to the rest of the camp. Capture the Flag is gonna start soon."

Kade put his weapons up and took his shirt off, and then laid down. His chest was surprisingly pale, almost like he wasn't outside everyday, all day. "Well, I guess thats our cue to leave." Ashley said as she pulled my arm, leading me out of the cabin. As we walked bath down the path, Ashley nudged my arm. "He's actually kinda cute if you give him a haircut every now and then." She joked as I smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Did you see how pale his skin was though?" I asked as we entered the main camp.

The scene camp looked like a war zone, everyone was in armor, and the Ares Cabin was chanting their war cries. The Hephaestus Cabin was making the final touches on their newest creation, and the Hermes Cabin... well, I'll just say they looked more like Vikings than Greeks. Ashley gave me a quick hug before she ran off to join her cabin. I walked up to the Hermes group and Dominic, the Head of the Cabin, smiled warmly at me. "Hey, Sarah. You almost missed the speech." he said as he stood up. The burly teen handed me a leather chestplate. "I didn't know what size you were, so I just eyeballed it." He said as I put it on. It fit pretty well, and I looked at him warmly. "Thanks, it's perfect. When do we begin?" I asked as he chuckled a bit. "Well, First we got to get you a weapon. What do you prefer?" I thought back to when I dueled with Kade, and I did like the sword he lent me. "I think I'll take a short sword." I said as Dominic smirked and handed me a sword. "Perfect, because that's all we have." I chuckled at his bad joke and accepted the weapon he handed me.

"This'll do. It's a little heavy though, but i'll get used to it." I told Dominic as I swung it a few times. "Good. Because today is the day we finally win one for the Hermes Cabin!" He said as he raised his sword and shouted "For Honor!" The other campers in our group shouted as well, and we all started marching off towards the battlefield.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter, i just had an idea for Kade's chapter, and i wanted to get it down before I lost it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thanks for sticking around with my craziness. I had a ****spontaneous idea for this chapter and i wanted to get it out. I would like to thank my readers for taking time to read, and as always, i hope ye enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Kade**

As I laid down to sleep, I felt something hard under my back. Reaching under me, I pulled out the knife my father gave me. I decided to inspect it closer, when I noticed a small indent in the handle. I pressed it lightly with my thumb and a sound like a gunshot echoed in the cabin. I fell out of my bed as a dark cloud swirled through the room. "What the hell?" I asked no one in particular as the cloud started to disappear. I started to stand when I heard a voice above me. "You called me, Master?" I looked up and saw a half decomposed man sitting on my bed. "What the hell did you give me, dad?" I asked as i stood up to look at the creature. "I'm a ghoul, and your father tasked me with aiding you whenever you activate the knife."

I put the knife down on my bed next to the ghoul. "Ok, this is just weird. why would my father give me a knife that can summon a GHOUL?!" I asked as the ghoul got up. "Because something's coming, and he wants you to be prepared." He said as he walked around and looked at my weapons. "Quite a collection you have here." He told me as he inspected one of my swords. "Yeah, and by the way, whats your name?" The ghoul looked back at me and set down the sword. "I don't have one. It's up to you." "Great, so my dad gave me a ghoul with no name?" The ghoul looked out the window and frowned. "It's not that I don't have one, more like I can't remember." I walked up behind him and patted his back. "Well, how about Ethan? You look like an Ethan."

The ghoul's eyes lit up and he smiled a bit. "I like that. Ethan it is." I picked up my knife and examined it again, looking for any other surprises. "What happens if I push it again?" Ethan looked at me. "I just return to the underworld." "Oh, do you evaporate into a ball of smoke like how you got here?" Ethan looked at me. "yeah, probably." "Well, ok then. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked Ethan as I picked up the knife. "No, Just remember to call if you need me." Ethan said as he smiled. "Will do, Ethan. It was nice meeting you." I said as I pushed the button on the knife.

Ethan smiled as he began to disappear in a cloud of smoke, and when he was gone, I walked back to my bed and laid down, the faint war cries of the cabins echoing through the woods outside. I closed my eyes, and as my mind began to wander, a giant explosion like thunder sounded outside. I fell out of the bunk and hit my head on the floor. I stumbled to the door rubbing my head as I grabbed a spear. I looked up, and the sky was dark, the sun taken hostage by storm clouds.

* * *

**AN: oooooooh, a cliffhanger! So yeah, this chapter is the idea that I wanted to get down before I lost it. There'll be more action next chapter, trust me. and before you go, I just wanted to say a few things before I leave you guys to think about what I'm planning. Please leave a review. It helps me grow as a writer, and it gives me feedback on what you guys do and don't like about the story. **


End file.
